In recent years, use of video and visual animation has become more popular due to the development of technologies and systems in area of computer science. From traditional television commercials to today's social networking sites, it's no secret that video has become a staple of our everyday lives. Particularly, visual representation of information is becoming increasingly common as it easier to grasp and more concise than reading text.
Conventionally, there are many systems and method for automatic conversion of user narration or text into video. However, existing systems do not ensure consistency between text input/narration throughout video creation. For instance, if a user selects a middle-aged man for character ‘Tom’ at start of the narration. After some scenes, user narrates that Tom says, “I will be on leave tomorrow to celebrate my 10th year birthday”. The existing systems does not provide a method to identify such conflicts. Additionally, existing systems do not provide a provision to users for performing modification during generation of video. Also, a provision for checking character or contextual inconsistency at recent intervals is not supported in the existing systems. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that can check for inconsistency at recent intervals during video creation and that can also support suitable modification to remove the inconsistency to ensure character and contextual consistency during video creation.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of this technology and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.